I Love You Too
by impossible123
Summary: A whouffaldi one shot AU of married!Twelveclara (Not very good with summaries, as y'all can see) Guaranteed fluff and love and kisses and some small mentiones of hybrid making (nothing much... So I guess T is enough)


_**A/N:**_**_This is a quick written one-shot. Hope it quenches your whouffaldi fluff-thirsty hearts! _**

**_(also... Small mention... Jenna just supported PC again on instagram *screams*) _**

* * *

Clara woke up from the deepest of sleeps. The font crack of light which had entered from behind the curtain illuminated the bedroom. As she came to her senses, she noticed that she had been sleeping facing downwards, her hand stretched out, placed on the other second half of the kingsized bed. Her fingers curled around the loose fabric.

_The Doctor._

She turned facing up, placing the hand on her stomach, smiling.

_Good morning._

The companion took off the quilts from around her, sat up and wore her bed slippers and dressing gown, before walking towards the living room, where the TARDIS was located, her palm still spread out on her stomach.

Of course... Where else would he be?

Clara saw a sliver of light originating from behind the ajar door of the machine as soon as she entered the living room. It was very dim; almost like a warm yellow rather than the usual cold white light she was used to in the console room.

Clara shuffled towards the TARDIS. She was thinking about how she would find her husband and luring him back into bed with her. It was still 5:55 am for her. Just a few more minutes, in bed, their arms wrapped around each other's bodies, tangled in such a way that not even Death could part them. When she opened the time machine's door with the familiar squeak, she felt like she couldn't breathe. The companion removed her right hand from her stomach and cupped it over her mouth. The room was adorned wholly with flickering flames from candles placed all around the console; the upper floor, the console itself... There... On the console in front of her, she noticed a photo. It was a polaroid of one of their comical selfies they had a few months before the wedding. Clara was making a proper funny face, with tongue stuck out, whilst the Doctor made an even grumpier face than he usually does. "It's funny... It makes me laugh." He had said. Clara had started laughing and he looked slightly annoyed, but also very pleased on the inside that he had made his companion laugh.

She moved closer to it. The companion stroked its corner, with tears starting to build up in her eyes. Not sad tears: not at all. They were joyful, tears of content. She felt so lucky that she had married the man of her life.

A separate trail of red candles caught her eye. It was leading her into once of the corridors on her right. And so she obeyed. She descended before entering the corridor. As she started walking through the latter, she started noticing more Polaroids; small, but meaningful. Some showed them hanging out on other planets; such as the spa on Naschta (how relaxing that was... Even if the Doctor was quite restless on the sun bed), a photo the Doctor had taken of one of the great wonders of the Universe (the Rejik castle of Formes) featuring what he thought was the true wonder of the Universe (thank goodness Clara didn't know that by then. He had refused to take her a photo back then. She had forgotten all about the photo after she had taken it due to the beauty of the castle (adorned with the most precious gemstones in the Universe), but the Doctor seemed to have kept it close to his hearts).

There were also some rooms, having their doors closed, yet, having a small note; black marker on white on the door.

_The Library: your favourite place to "snuggle" and relax._

A small parenthesis had been written at the bottom of the small, square corner paper.

_(I'm not here, by the way... Keep looking)_

Another photo:

Them covered in flour as they had tried making some cookies (which turned out to be inedible because Clara had messed it all up. After they had taken that photo, the kitchen had turned into a winter wonderland as a flour fight had taken place.

A few more steps...

_The kitchen; for all he times you almost blew it up whilst trying to recreate a soufflé_

A smiliar parenthesis was found

_(still not here...)_

She came across many other pictures and doors and small notes, all having the same effect on Clara; adding more tears to her eyes. Steaks of memories made their way down her cheeks, sometimes accompanied by an occasional laugh and a compulsory sniff.

After a few minutes walking, she found a longer note than the countless she had seen through her journey through the TARDIS (it felt like she was journeying towards its centre). The candles' casing further down the note had a white casing.

_To my dearest wife, teacher and soulmate, Mrs. Oswald._

_I know I may not be the type who is very easy to express feelings (trust me, it wasn't easy making all of this), but I wanted to do it, all the same._

_When I first met you, Clara Oswald, I thought you were very brave, very intelligent, and very kind (which you are, don't get me wrong). You never cease to amaze means you are what keeps me alive._

_I never, not for one single moment, regret marrying you, let alone meeting you._

_(Please proceed down the corridor; following the white candles)._

She chuckled. She had literally read the last sentence with a funny Scottish accent which he used to use when making fun of people.

The companion brought the letter to her nose, closing her eyes as she took a strong whiff off _the paper._

_Time travel._

_Oh... The cinnamon's kicking in._

_Books mingled with a small hint of his cologne._

She held the letter close to her heart, feeling him so close to her, she could almost feel their bodies together. Shakily, Clara zig-zagged her way through the corridor; still bathed in candlelight. She finally saw, at the end of corridor, a small room, lit in total candlelight (even more than the corridor), with a large table having a white tablecloth with rose petals, a candelabra in the middle, plates, a glass, teacup and saucer and shining cutlery. The Doctor waiting for her near the seat on her left. "Welcome to your breakfast, Mrs. Oswald." He was wearing a warm jumper and trousers, whilst holding a white tablecloth on his arm, quite like a waiter. Clara couldn't breath. She felt love filling up every cavity in her body. Her eyes had overgrown to double their size from the time she entered the TARDIS. The Doctor's smile soon faded as she noticed her apparent silence (even if Clara's mind was anything but silent) .

"Clara..." His eyebrows almost dropped off, his waiter stature melting away. "Clara, are you-?" She broke his sentence as she ran towards him and hugged her husband, burying her face in his shoulder, the letter she had previously found still clutched in her hand. He could hear her sobbing. Of course, he felt troubled.

_Had he done something wrong?_

_Didn't he do his research right?_

_Damn Internet!_

After a while, Clara pulled herself away, her eyes still inflated. "Sorry..." she sniffed, wiping her nose in the bed robe sleeve. "Not a hugger. Got too emotional."

The Doctor smiled, before wrapping both arms around her, cuddling her gently against him. "You turned me into a hugger, Clara." He chuckled, pressing his lips against her hair.

After yet another moment, she pulled away. "I should really regain my composure." She laughed. So did the Doctor.

He took a handkerchief out of his trouser pocket and dried her tears from her cheeks, before handing it to her. "You don't have to, Clara."

Clara then took the hanky and wiped her nose. "Thanks." She didn't look into his eyes.

"Don't mention it." He smiled. She soon did regain her composure and looked into his sweet eyes, as they both wore a wide smile. "Would you like to start your breakfast, Mrs. Oswald?" He said with his funny Scottish accent. Clara nodded, and so he led her to her seat, helping her closer to the table. The smile couldn't wear away from Clara's face. "I'll soon be with you." and he disappeared into the room opposite.

Clara placed her palm on her stomach as she reread the letter, before the time lord came back next to her with 2 plates full of pancakes and a scoop of ice cream; vanilla ice cream for Clara, and chocolate for the Doctor. Her eyes flashed as he placed it in front of her. "I know it will melt soon because of the candles; so dig in!"

"Thank you!" She left the letter aside and dug the fork knife into the stack of pancakes, munching happily through. The Doctor was also eating, now removing his attire as waiter, sharing his breakfast with his wife.

After a while, Clara stopped 3/4 through whilst the Doctor had finished. "I am officially full." She said. The Doctor chuckled. "I honestly can't eat anymore." The time lord couldn't stop chuckling.

"You don't have to eat everything if you don't feel like it, Clara." He said, as he wiped the corners of his mouth, and so did Clara.

After the Doctor had cleared the table, he kneeled next to his wife. "Hope you enjoyed the surprise. I still can't quite figure out humans yet."

Clara grinned. "It was perfect, Doctor." and she sealed her comment with a small kiss., feeling the taste of both ice creams mingle together.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Clara Oswald." The Doctor purred, their eyes still closed as they were only a few inches away from each other.

Clara opened her eyes. "Happy Valentine's, Doctor." She smiled. Yet, her smile soon melted. The gallifreyan soon opened his eyes. And as soon as he noticed the Clara wasn't smiling anymore, his smile faded even faster than hers.

"What's the matter, Clara?" He placed his hand over hers, which was resting on her knee.

"I have news to tell you. It's probably going to be good news for both of us, but I can't be sure. Even though we' re officially married and all... ." her voice trailed, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"Go on, don't be scared." His eyes were merciful, anxious, pleading.

"It will affect our travelling, it will affect everything, Doctor." Clara bit her bottom lip. _Just let it out, Clara. He won't be mad. This is good news! It's your husband we're talking about! Plus... He never said anything against..._

"I'm pregnant." She said, before making eye contact. "I never asked you how you felt about it. I never even thought of it in the slightest."

_It seemed to have worked the first time. He had carried her to their bedroom in the TARDIS right after the wedding. Their love had been expressed under the stars; physically, emotionally, psychologically bound together, entwining in the dangerous yet exquisite dance of love. Foreheads together, feeling each other's blood rush, the prolonged eye contacts, the electricity between them, confiding entirely to each other, kissing, tossing, turning, yet another kiss. Letting herself go, the Doctor couldn't stop kissing her; breathing into her, sucking her neck, making her feel like the most prized treasure. And the time Lord felt like the happiest being in the world (so did she, of course)._

_All the pain, all the pleasure; it was all worth it. All they could see was each other. The Universe. Yes, they were each other's Universe. _

_The time lord and the human._ _I_

_In the process of becoming one._

_In the process of becoming a Hy-_

She could see he was tearing up, squeezing her hand.

"Are you happy, " He was able to say. "that you're bearing a child?"

"I am. I truly am." She breathed. "Are you?" Clara asked.

The Doctor just couldn't hold his tears, so he just let a river of tears flow. "We're going to become a family, Clara. Adventures aren't as important as marriage. Not for me. I know we never talked about this, but an unexpected baby is the best surprise we have ever been given. Our child is a gift, Clara. We didn't need to plan or think about it." The Doctor breathed a laugh, disbelievingly. "We're going to become parents!"

Clara smiled, as tears slipped from her eyes.

He suddenly knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Wait," the Doctor said, looking at the table. "Did I just let you eat a stack of pancakes and a scoop of full-fat ice-cream when you have to have nutritious food for the baby?!" He started panicking.

Clara laughed. "Come on, Doctor, just a Valentine's day treat." She winked. "I deserve it don't I?"

The husband moved closer to her, "Hmmm... What do you think, boss?"

"Boss?" Clara laughed, letting his fingers travel through his soft hair. "You are the boss, Doctor."

_Her legs wrapped around his waist delicately._

_Moving ever closer..._

"Nah... You're my control freak, so you're def-" his words were cut by Clara.

"Still a control freak, am I?" She smirked.

The time lord moved closer to his companion for life.

"Wanna bet?" The Doctor smirked also.

Clara laughed as she moved an inch closer; leaning forward. "Shut up and kiss me."

The Doctor shook his head before saying, "Such a control freak." But he didn't let Clara to speak up once again as he let his lips crash against hers. He asked for entry as his tongue pressed against her teeth. She permitted, letting him get closer to her, massaging her waist as he delved his tongue deeper into her, and she delved his tongue deeper into him. They almost struggled to maintain their balance, seeking to share motions through that gentle yet rough physical contact. The kiss went on for a relatively long time as the Doctor had switched the respiratory bypass and was donating Clara the oxygen she needed.

They finally parted gently, their lips taking much longer to separate.

Clara could only breathe one phrase. "I love you too, Doctor."

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Feedback appreciated as always! **_


End file.
